The Dogs and the Chat
by Miraculous Dragon Slayer
Summary: One day at school, Adrien is found to be without Ladybug and being chased by dogs. What ensues is probably untrue, but you need to decide that for yourself.


**A/N: Hey! So if you've read The Night Sky in Relation to Adrien Agreste, this is kind of a "make-up" for it. It's a fluffy one-shot that I might make into a double shot. I'm not sure. XD Anyways, the title for this one is originally "Les Chiens et le Chat" but I decided to keep the English translation of the title for you. Enjoy the story! :)**

Adrien Agreste woke up one Saturday morning with a slight pain in his head. Not good. He stumbled out of bed and yawned. Stretching in front of his mirror, he yelped as he saw his reflection. He then started to chuckle. His hair was a mess, he had dark bags under his red and puffy eyes. He looked like he had been crying, which, he wasn't.

He yawned again and walked over to his bathroom and did his daily routine of brushing his teeth and taking a shower.

A couple minutes later he was ready for school. He romped down the stairs, but just before getting to the other set of stairs, he slowed down and brushed himself off. He ran his fingers through his hair and quietly walked to the table. As usual, no one was there.

Nathalie had set out a note for him saying that his father was on a business trip (big surprise) and wouldn't have time to talk to him later (it wasn't like he needed to talk about anything IMPORTANT). The note also detailed that Nathalie would be out for a bit on unknown business.

Adrien sighed as he walked to the kitchen and made himself a piece of toast. Glancing at the clock, he almost choked on his food. It was five minutes till school. He wouldn't be able to make it on time.

Stuffing the rest of the toast in his mouth, he set off. After reaching school five minutes after he was supposed to be there, he waved goodbye to his driver and bounded up the stairs and into the school.

He slid into his seat just as the teacher turned around. She smiled slightly cruelly. "Adrien Agreste." Her shrill voice hurt Adrien's ears and he winced. "Adrien, you are late, and, according to my notes, you haven't been late without an excuse. So what is it this time?" The obvious substitute teacher tapped her foot, waiting for Adrien's reply.

"Um ..."

"'Um' is not an answer, Mr. Agreste." She sighed as she marked something down. "I'm giving you a tardy slip for now."

 _For now?_ Adrien thought. _What about for future or something like that?_ Instead of saying his thoughts, Adrien kept silent and nodded.

The teacher turned around and started scribbling on the chalkboard .The squeaking of the chalk was a sound that Adrien was familiar with, but didn't necessarily like. He looked out the window and saw the dog walker that usually walked down the school street. He was walking about five dogs today - considerably less than his usual twenty. Adrien had no idea how he managed to do it, but he was impressed with the dog walker's capability.

Before too long, the teacher dismissed the class. Adrien jumped up, banged his knee on his desk, and grabbed his bags. There was a buzzing like sound coming from one of the bags. When he was at his locker, he looked in his bag. Plagg was buzzing around, very annoyed.

"What's wrong, Plagg?" Adrien asked.

Plagg wouldn't say anything other than he was hungry and needed cheese. Adrien rolled his eyes and zipped his bag up again.

Adrien looked at his schedule. At lunch time he had to go to a modelling gig for forty-five minutes. After that he'd have to rush back to school and then right afterwards was a make-up fencing lesson.

Typical. That's what all this was. Why couldn't he have one normal day in his life?

Because he was Adrien Agreste, of course. That was the only answer. Besides modelling, fencing, school, and being Chat Noir, he was truly swamped. Sometimes he didn't even get enough sleep because of how swamped he was.

 _Maybe I'll just skip the modelling gig,_ Adrien thought. _That would sure infuriate my father. Maybe THEN he'd talk to me._

Adrien looked out one of the school's great big windows and saw a little old woman and a little boy. The little boy was screaming at the old woman and yanking at her purse. He was trying to steal it.

Now Adrien couldn't allow that, right? Of course. He raced outside and skidded around a corner. The dog walker was walking his dogs just then and Adrien, who had just transformed into Chat Noir, tripped over the army of dogs. He went sprawling and looked at the older man. He shouted a "sorry" and scrambled away to the problem.

The dog walker yelled something after Adrien. Adrien, too caught up in getting to the little boy, didn't hear the dog walker's angry shouts.

Adrien ran to the two and picked up the little boy. He set him on his shoulders and looked at the older lady. "Is he giving you trouble, madam?"

"This little," the woman muttered something under her breath in what sounded like German before continuing, "boy was just trying to steal my purse to buy himself that new gameboy thing. I couldn't restrain him or anything."

"What relationship are you to the boy?" Adrien asked, masking a grimace as the boy pulled his hair.

"I'm his grandmother." The old lady reached for the five year old and lifted him off of Adrien's shoulders. "Allen, what do you say?"

The little boy, Allen, squirmed down from his grandmother's arms and ran behind Adrien. He pulled on Adrien's tail. Adrien yelped and sprang into the air. A tree was conveniently near them and he crouched on the lowest branch and hissed.

The grandmother laughed as the little boy ran back into his grandmother's arms. "Sweetie, you just scared Chat Noir."

"Now, now, I wouldn't say that he _scared_ me per say," Adrien protested.

"Sure," the grandmother said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Come on, Allen. We're going to the bakery now. Your mother will surely hear about this and you won't get that playstation game boy thing that you wanted."

The boy lifted up his head and started howling into the day - voicing his displeasure.

"Honey, shush," the grandmother said, walking away.

Adrien slowly climbed through the tree and looked at his ring. He still had a full paw print. Interesting. He inhaled and soon he was Adrien Agreste once again.

Plagg flew in front of Adrien's face. "Yo, Adrien, _what_ were you thinking?! You're supposed to be in school - not out around the neighborhood saving grandmothers from their grandsons!"

"Yeah, yeah, Plagg. I feel very foolish right now and I don't need you yelling at me."

"Oi, I wasn't yelling, Adrien Agreste."

"Well you were at the very least, talking in a VERY disappointed and annoyed tone." Adrien was getting tired of Plagg pretty quickly. That's what happened when he didn't get enough sleep every night.

"So what? You have _got_ to get back to school, man."

Adrien sighed. "Of course, your royal highness."

"Hey, no need to be sarcastic."

"I can be anything I want to be," Adrien shot back at Plagg, stuffing him in his back pocket.

Adrien started walking back to his school. He looked up when he heard barking. A pack of dogs was running towards him at top speed. He yelped and scrambled to the tree he had jumped in when the little boy grabbed his tail. "Plagg!" Adrien called out, scrabbling up the tree. He got to the lowest branch and crouched, looking at the dogs that had now surrounded the tree.

"Adrien, what's going ... on ..." Plagg took in all the dogs and flitted into Adrien's face. "Adrien! They're akumatized!"

"I can _see_ that, Plagg."

"Adrien, you know what this means, right?"

"Yes, Plagg, I do. Now stop dilly-dallying. We've got a job to do." Plagg nodded and soon, instead of Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir was sitting on the branch. He twitched his tail and fixed his eyes on the akumatized dogs. Their leashes were extra long, but diminishing as someone walked up to them.

The dog walker.

Adrien hissed. _I knew it!_

The dogs started barking wildly, showing their master that they had caught the rogue cat.

"Goog, good. We've caught the escaped kitty," the dog walker said. He leered at Adrien and released the leashes he was holding - all except one. This leash was attached to a dog bigger than the rest of the dogs. It was a Tibetan with all of its glorious hair neatly trimmed. Its eyes glowed a gold color and it bristled angrily.

"You're the dog walker from earlier!" Adrien said, astonished.

"No, really, Sherlock?" the dog walker asked sarcastically. He looked down at his dogs and cooed. "Are you ready for a snack, my precious puppies?"

Adrien's eyes widened when he realized what this meant. He leaped from the tree, over the dogs, and started running as fast as he could.

"Fetch," the dog walker called out. The dogs raced after Adrien and soon gained ground on him. Adrien kept turning corners, hoping to elude the dogs.

A few turns and a couble shrubs later, the dogs had backed Adrien into an alleyway. Adrien kept backing up as the dogs slowly advance. They had cornered their prey and they knew it.

"P-please," Adrien said, "maybe we can work this out?" _How do I de-akumatize the dog walker and the dogs without Ladybug?_

The dogs started to whimper and part. Adrien gulped. The large Tibetan walked slowly and murderously up toward Adrien. It's golden eyes shifted to red. It growled and crouched.

 _Crap._

Without any pause, the Tibetan leaped onto Adrien with it's fangs bared.

Adrien woke up with a gasp. It had only been a dream.

 _Just ... just a dream,_ he told himself, laughing slightly. The great Chat Noir, bested by a _dog._


End file.
